


Satin & Lace

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Lingerie, Making Out, Minor Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Marriage, Pre-OT3, Secret Identity, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Natasha's on an assignment at a lingerie store and she's starting to get a little bored. So what better way to pass the time than with the beautiful brunette who just happened to walk through the door?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [agentsofpuppies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsofpuppies) and [paperairplanesopenwindows](http://paperairplanesopenwindows.tumblr.com/) for the encouragement and cheerleading.
> 
> If you are so inclined, visit me on [tumblr](https://cassiesinsanity.tumblr.com/)

As undercover jobs went, Natasha had to admit that this one at a high-end lingerie store wasn't so bad. Her target was vile, but the parade of girlfriends he brought to the shop were all tolerable enough, and her other clients varied from amusing to boring, giving her ample opportunity to people watch. 

In addition to that, she got to take advantage of her position to purchase all the beautiful, lingerie she wanted. That alone was enough to keep her happy; enough to keep Clint happy, too, given the way he'd reacted to her latest purchase of some lacy, white thighhighs.

But on days like this, when the mark wasn't scheduled to come in and Clint was off tailing him throughout the city, she got a little bored. Bored and a little antsy.

That was, until _she_ walked in.

The petite brunette was neither exceptionally beautiful or distinct enough to be considered stunning, but there was something about her that made Natasha sit up and take notice. Maybe it was her wholesome girl-next-door looks or the adorable way she nervously peered around the shop. Or maybe it was because she looked so _normal_. Whatever it was, Natasha found herself taking much more than just a business-like interest in her.

"Um… hi," the woman said, looking around the shop. "I was wondering… I wanted to see if…" She stopped and shook her head. "You know what? I'm more of a Hanes underwear kind of girl. I should go."

"Absolutely not," Natasha said, reluctant to let this woman escape so easily. She placed a hand on her arm and guided her deeper into the shop. "Everyone deserves fancy lingerie. Even Hanes kind of girls." She held her hand out in introduction. "I'm Natalie." 

The young woman took it hesitantly. "Laura."

Natasha held her hand just a tad bit longer than was customary. "It's nice to meet you, Laura. What type of things were you looking for today?"

"Oh, I don't know," Laura answered vaguely, a wry smile twisting her lips. "A new bra? Undies? Nightwear? Anything that doesn't scream middle-aged housewife. Or Hanes kind of girl."

"You are definitely not middle aged, so I have to ask… are you really a housewife?" Natasha inquired, smiling flirtatiously and doing a quick check for rings.

"Well, no, not yet," Laura said, laughing a little. "We've talked about it, but…"

"Not sure if he's the right one?" Natasha probed.

"Oh he's definitely the right one," Laura said. "But with his business and partner and…" She sighed, smiling crookedly at Natasha. "It's complicated."

"I'm an expert at complicated," Natasha said, nodding in understanding and guiding Laura toward a dressing room. "How about we get you to a fitting room and take your measurements? Then I'll bring a few items in for you to take a look at and we'll go from there?"

Laura nodded. "Sure, why not? What have I got to lose?"

Natasha grinned back. "Exactly."

She showed Laura into a fitting room, swishing the curtain closed behind them. "First, we have to get you undressed."

Laura turned to her, startled. Natasha stared back innocently.

"I need to get those measurements and the only accurate way to do that is if you're not fully clothed," Natasha said with a small smirk. "You're not nervous undressing in front of someone, are you?"

"Nervous isn't exactly the word I'd use," Laura muttered as she started removing her outer garments. When she was down to just a basic nude bra and pink panties, she turned toward Natasha, arms slightly akimbo. "What's next?"

"Now I get started," Natasha said, taking a long appreciative look as she pulled out her measuring tape. Lord, but Laura was stunning, even in such boring underwear. She itched to peel her out of them. But first things first. 

"I'm a big fan of comfort, but you're right. You need some underwear with a little more pizzazz. Someone as sexy as you deserves some mind-blowingly sexy underwear to match."

Laura blushed faintly. 

"Has no one ever told you that you're sexy?" Natasha asked.

"Well, yes," Laura admitted with a small laugh. "But it's usually been said by someone who's interested in getting me undressed for entirely different reasons."

Natasha stopped measuring. 

"I should probably warn you… I'm not your typical salesperson."

"I'm getting that idea," Laura said, turning sideways as Natasha gently nudged her hip to take another measurement. "Do you call all your clients sexy?"

"Only the ones I _really_ like," she said, winking at her. 

Laura blinked and her mouth fell open in a soft "oh." 

Natasha grinned.

"I'll be honest. I'm more than a little attracted to you," she said, leaning in and brushing her fingers lightly along Laura's ribs in a soft caress.

Laura looked down at Natasha's hand and then back up at her face, her own lips quirking up in a flirtatious smile. "Careful. I'm almost an engaged woman."

"And I have some attachments of my own," Natasha replied, crowding in even closer until her lips were a hairsbreadth away from Laura's. "That doesn't mean we can't be friends, does it?"

Laura blushed, color suffusing her cheeks and neck. She reached out a hand to cup Natasha's cheek. "Friends? Is that what you're offering? Because I'm getting the distinct impression --"

Natasha cut her off with a kiss. Softly at first, her lips barely brushing against Laura's, then deeper as Laura sighed against her mouth and gently touched her tongue to Natasha's lower lip.

"You've done this before," Natasha ventured long moments later as she reluctantly pulled away.

"This?" Laura laughed, indicating the dressing room. "No, absolutely not. But this?" She kissed Natasha lightly again. "Yes. I told you things were complicated."

Natasha nodded. 

"Then it's a good thing I don't mind complicated," she said, leaning in and kissing Laura again.

\-----

It was quite a while later when they finally paused to breathe.

"Not that I'm not having fun," Laura said, leaning her head back against the wall . "But I've been here a while now and I have yet to see any sexy lingerie."

Natasha pouted. "You don't think my lingerie is sexy?"

Laura traced a finger along Natasha's gaping neckline where a wisp of lacy bra could be seen. It gave Natasha goosebumps. 

"I think _your_ lingerie is very sexy," Laura said. "But mine? Not so much."

"I don't know," Natasha said, as she fiddled with the strap of Laura's bra. "On you, I think it looks very sexy."

"But not mind-blowingly sexy, and I was promised mind-blowingly sexy, new lingerie. For me," Laura repeated firmly.

"You're very demanding considering we only met an hour ago," Natasha teased.

"That's what happens after you make out with me. I get mouthy," Laura sassed back with grin.

Natasha smirked and leaned in a little closer. 

"I like you mouthy."

Laura giggled, but put her hand up to push Natasha away.

"No. No more kissing. No more touching. Not until I see some sexy lingerie. For me," Laura clarified as Natasha's grinned widened.

"I guess I did promise you that, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Laura admonished. 

"Then let me go see what I can go find," Natasha said, straightening her disheveled clothing and heading out to the showroom. If Laura wanted sexy lingerie, then she was going to get some.

\-----

The next few hours were spent in a flurry of activity.

"Try these."

"Thighhighs? Really? What's wrong with regular pantyhose?"

"Everything. Try them."

"I don't know. They make me feel exposed and just a little bit decadent."

"Perfect. That's exactly the way you should feel. You're keeping them. And getting 3 more. Try this next."

"Do you really think --"

" _Yes_. Try it."

"I never knew I could look so..."

"Beautiful?"

"Buxom."

"Here, try this, too."

"Hmmm. I like the purple, but I'm not sure if the cut-aways --"

"Too late. You're getting it. How do you feel about g-strings?"

"You mean that dental floss that tries to pass itself off as underwear?"

"Just try them."

"Oh! I didn't realize they were so…"

"Sexy?"

"Something like that."

"So how would you feel about trying some crotchless undies?"

"Natalie! That's beyond sexy and veering towards downright raunchy!"

"Have you ever tried them?"

"Well, no…"

"They're great for quickies."

"Fine. Give them to me."

By the time late afternoon rolled around, Laura had a bag full of various tissue wrapped things and Natasha was more than ready to take their budding friendship to the next level.

\-----

"So now that we've gotten you dozens of sexy underthings," Natasha purred, sliding the curtain shut once more. "How about we get back to that kissing thing?"

Laura laughed. "Is that all you think about?"

Natasha shrugged. "Not all. But I just spent the afternoon watching you try on tons of flimsy, lacy lingerie. I could use a little release."

"Well, in that case…" Laura reached for her and then snapped back, a shocked expression on her face as she stared at the watch on her wrist. "Crap! Is that really the time?" 

When Nat nodded, Laura frowned and reached for her clothes. 

"I didn't realize it was so late. I have to go."

Laura shucked the bra she'd last been trying on and Natasha ogled her breasts appreciatively. 

Laura blushed and giggled a little as she slipped her old bra back on. "Stop. I have to go. I told my boyfriend I'd meet him downtown in another half hour and I can't --"

"Waste time dallying with your new best friend?" Natasha teased, her fingers trailing along the upper swell of Laura's breast.

Laura swatted her hand away.

"Something like that," she said with a smile as she tugged her sweater back on. 

"Pity. We could have had so much fun."

Laura paused in fastening her jeans. 

"We still could," she offered hesitantly.

Nat raised a brow curiously. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I'm going to be in town a few more days. What time do you open tomorrow?"

Natasha grinned, catching her meaning instantly. "Nine."

Laura grinned back. "Then I'll be here at nine-oh-one."

She finished with her shoes, grabbed her bag, then pulled back the curtain to the fitting room. She'd barely swept through the opening before she spun back around, planted a quick kiss on Natasha's lips and repeated, "Tomorrow!" then raced out.

\-----

"Wow, it's really empty around here first thing in the morning, isn't it?" Laura asked the next day as she took a look around the empty salesroom.

Natasha smiled and pushed Laura's coat from her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor in a heap.

"I may have lied about when we open," Natasha confessed in a whisper, taking Laura's hands and leading her back to one of the fitting rooms. When they got there, she pushed Laura up against the wall and kissed her until they were both breathless. "I thought about you last night."

Laura smiled. "Good things?"

"Sexy things," Natasha breathed, taking Laura's earlobe between her teeth. 

Laura sighed and let Natasha kiss her way down her neck.

"My boyfriend really liked the thighhighs," she confessed.

"I told you," Natasha said, licking a trail along Laura's collarbone.

"He wouldn't even let me take them off, so I was thinking maybe you might like a chance to appreciate them, too," Laura added, pushing Natasha away a little so she could undo the buttons on her shirtdress and reveal one of the sexy ensembles from yesterday.

"Holy shit." Natasha could do nothing more than stare. "You're gorgeous. So much better than my dreams."

"Why Natalie Rushman, you'll make me blush." 

"I hope to make you do a whole hell of a lot more than just blush," she said, kissing Laura again.

"Can we? Here?" Laura breathed, as Natasha pushed her hair aside to kiss her neck. 

"The shop doesn't open for another forty-five minutes," Natasha said, wiggling her hands between them so she could unbutton her own blouse. "We could do a lot in forty-five minutes."

"Oh god, yes, please," Laura groaned, pushing Natasha's blouse off her shoulders.

"Can I kiss you?" Natasha asked. 

Laura grinned. "Aren't you already?"

Natasha pulled back a little and raised a brow..

"Oh, you meant… Yes," Laura answered, nodding eagerly.

Natasha smiled and slid to her knees, carefully rolling one of Laura's thighhighs down so she could kiss behind her knee. She'd just started to kiss a trail up her leg when there was a noise from the front room, followed by a masculine voice calling her name. 

"Nat!"

"Little busy here, Hawkeye," she called back, removing her lips from the other woman's thigh. "Gimme a minute."

Laura looked down and arched an eyebrow at her. "Just a minute?" 

Natasha leaned back a little and smirked up at her. "What can I say? I'm that good."

Laura's laughter quickly turned into a gasp as Natasha put her mouth against her skin again.

"That you are," Laura sighed, tangling her fingers in Natasha's hair as Natasha paused to nip at her thigh. "Oh hell, do that again."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Nat! Time's up. We don't have any minutes left. Target's on the move. Rumor is he's planning to leave town today." Clint's head came around the curtain. "We've gotta go. _Now_."

Laura gasped above her and Natasha rocked back on her heels to see a horrified expression cross her face.

"Clint?"

His eyes widened. "Laura?"

Natasha looked from her partner to the woman above her and frowned. 

"Shit! You're Barton's girlfriend?"

She should have put it together sooner: her name, her fiancee, his 'complicated' partnership, the fact that they were in town for a limited but unknown amount of time, the _thigh highs_.

Lord knew, the thigh highs alone should have clued her in; Clint was damn near obsessed with them.

Her time at SHIELD was making her soft.

She didn't have much time to dwell on any of it, though, because Laura was hastily covering up, her skin flushing bright red in embarrassment. 

"Yes, I'm that Laura. And you're not really Natalie. You're Natasha, aren't you?"

Natasha took a deep breath. "Yes."

Clint looked from one woman to the other. "Fuck."

"Fuck sums it up nicely," Natasha agreed as she stood and turned towards Clint, who was looking more than a little uncomfortable, though whether it was from catching his girlfriend and partner together or something else, she couldn't quite tell.

"Target's on the move?" she asked, reluctantly putting all romance aside and getting down to business

He nodded briskly. "Yeah."

"I hate to end the fun so quickly," she apologized to Laura, giving her a quick, hard kiss. "But we have to go."

Looking more than a little dazed, Laura nodded. 

"Yeah… I… We can talk later?"

Natasha grinned and kissed her again, causing Laura to stare at her in confusion.

"Oh yes, we'll definitely talk later. Amongst other things," Natasha said. "There's no way Barton's getting out of trouble for not telling me how hot you are."

Both Laura and Clint looked mildly alarmed.

Natasha kissed Laura one last time, pressed a quick peck to Clint's cheek, then grabbed his sleeve and tugged him from the fitting room. 

"Don't worry. Clint will be joining us. It'll be fun."


End file.
